Boons
Boons Boons are the currency and lifeblood of the Camarilla. The economy of boons is both what binds the fractious factions of the Camarilla together and the source of much of its power. Many newer vampires are confused at the boon economy when first introduced to it, not understanding why ancient and powerful vampires would trade in favors of all things, and why they so willingly offer such favors to others. The history of boons is long and filled with many variations on the theme, but the modern boon market is believed to go as far back as the Second City (for those who acknowledge such a thing existed). Boons were invented in order to provide a system of currency for vampires: after all, what material or mortal money has the longevity to have worth to the immortal? The answer is that there is none, the only thing as enduring as the kindred, are kindred themselves. Once the idea of using boons as currency was developed, it went through the many phases and revisions that mortal tender went through. One favor was rarely equal to another, and given the devious nature of vampires it didn’t take long for some to try to repay a large favor with a small one, thus the various types of boons were invented to keep the currency valid in the many various situations favors come into. With so much of the Camarilla’s structure based off of boons, the exchange of boons is taken very seriously, and those who try to subvert the system find the whole of the Camarilla striking back. Boons can be traded amongst creditors, so long as both creditors and the debtor agree to the arrangement. Boons can also be consolidated, though there is no standard rate for conversion, both the creditor, the debtor, and the local Harpy must agree to the arrangement. While it may be obvious that a vampire who holds many boons is considered wealthy, it often comes as a surprised to newly introduced vampires that those who don’t owe boons are looked down upon. Individuals who don’t owe any boons are considered loose cannons, with no loyalties to anyone, and in some domains might fall under a status ban because of this. Boons are also a form of protection, often a neonate in a city will offer large boons to powerful elders and officers, simply for the protection it provides. No one likes having an investment nullified, especially bloodthirsty predators, so often a vampire will track down the killer of an individual who owed them a large amount of boons and demand an equal amount of boons from the killer, those who die in a bloodhunt, by the Prince's justice, or are on the Red List are exempt from such practices. In some cities this practice is codified into the Right of Compensation, which simply means that the Harpy will enforce the transfer of owed boons from a victim to the killer. This ancient practice is finding revitalization in modern nights, due both to the ever increasing boon market and the rise of violence in such volatile times. In modern times there are 5 near universally agreed upon boons, that are recognized in nearly every Camarilla held territory; Trivial Boons, Minor Boons, Major Boons, Blood Boons, and Life Boons.